iKiss Sam
by PinkandBlackIce
Summary: Carly and Sam play truth or dare! But what happens after Sam asks Carly a surprising question? Cam-ish -   Rated M for language and raging hormones.


"Why don't we play truth or dare?"

It was a typical Saturday night at the Shay complex, and upstairs were Carly and Sam having their monthly sleepover in the Carly's room. The girls had been busy playing video games and watching Girly Cow on TV, but things were starting to die down, and it was only midnight.

Sam was getting restless, and Carly knew that if she wasn't immediately entertained things could get bad.

"Oh HELL yes we are so playing that!" Sam exclaimed. Obviously the question had sparked her interest enough to keep her from throwing a bag of chips at the stack of pizza boxes, and Sam scrambled over to Carly, plopping herself down next to her on the bed.

"Wow," Carly said. "Alright then do you want to start?"

Sam seemed to ponder the question for a moment, then suddenly jolted upright.

"Oh my God wait, we should totally play striptease truth or dare Carls! I played it once at Wendy's house and it was freakin' insane! So like all you do is pick a dare and if you don't answer it you have to take off like your shirt or your pants or whatever, you get the idea."

"Hmmm…Alright girl you're on."

"Ok I'll start!" Sam yelled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Carly said with a smirk on her face.

"Awww I had a good dare too…fine…who do you like?"

"Oh come ON Sam, that is sooo lame. That's like preschool sleepover crap! At least ask me something interesting." Another smile shot across Carly's face as she saw Sam think harder.

"Ok jeez woman! I'm trying….would you do Freddie?"

"Ewwww God no!" Carly winced at the thought. "That's like….just no."

Sam laughed at Carly's reaction and started to twirl her hair between her fingers.

"Your turn Carly."

"Alright Sam, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare baby. You know that's how I roll."

Carly thought long and hard but nothing was coming to mind.

"Well Sam I just can't think of anything right now….wait, let me try the internet to see if they have anything I guess…"

Carly opened up her laptop and searched for truth or dare questions. Immediately Sam intervened.

"No no no Carls you are such an amateur…gimme that laptop!" Sam practically tore the computer from Carly's hands and erased the search query, now adding "dirty truth or dare questions for girls".

Both Carly and Sam's expressions went from normal to an oh-my-God-what-did-we-just-click-on face.

"Oh my goodness…." Carly barely managed to squeak out. Even Sam's mouth was gaped open in horror. "Maybe we should try another site with less sexual…magnitude…" She immediately retyped the question to "girly sleepover truth or dare somewhat dirty questions".

A new site opened up with a random "truth or dare" button.

"Alright Carls, bring it, ya pansy." Sam cracked with a smile.

"Oh hush Sam…alright I'll click on the dare button." Carly clicked on the button and up popped a dare.

'Describe how far you went with your last boyfriend/girlfriend.'

"Oh God…" Sam blushed. "Seriously Carly, I don't want to get into this right now…"

"Yeah who's the pansy now, huh Sam?" Carly joked. "Well, guess you have to take off your shirt now, loser."

"Dammit….fine you little….." Sam began to take off her shirt, revealing a black bra that was a perfect fit on her. Carly thought to herself how cute Sam was with that sexy bra on, and was starting to like this striptease game.

"Alright Carly, my turn." Sam clicked on the randomize button and it landed on dare once again. "Well I don't care if you want a truth because I already picked you a dare. "Heyyy this one is interesting, 'Whisper something seductive into someone's ear'. So go on girl, tell me what ya feel for meh." Sam laughed as Carly leaned in toward Sam's ear.

Carly lowered her voice and spoke.

"Hey Sam, I really love that black bra on you, you look like a fucking model."

Sam laughed and playfully punched Carly's arm.

"So aside from the game really quick," Sam interjected. "What bra are you wearing?"

"Hang on, I forgot…" Carly looked down her shirt. "It's the one we made at Build-A-Bra, remember? With the pink and black stripes and the lace-y thing."

"Oh yeah, that one was cute! Let me see it!" Sam reached over and tugged on Carly's T-shirt.

"Fine…you're so pushy you know that?" Carly lifted off her shirt and the two girls sat facing each other and examining the other's bra.

"Damn Carly Shay, you got yourself a body!"

Carly blushed as Sam's focus moved back to the laptop to search another question.

"I'm tired of taking turns…let's just see what kinda questions they got on here." Sam clicked on the dare button once again and a new one appeared. "Sweet, check this one out! 'Get as close to the other person's lips as you can without touching them'. I'm comin' atcha Carls!" Sam leaned forward in front of Carly's face as she continued to get closer and closer. Carly started to panic a bit at Sam's proximity to her lips, yet something inside her stopped for a moment. Sam stopped suddenly too, and the two girls sat in an awkward silence.

"Umm…what was that?" Carly asked, breaking the tension.

"Well, I believe that was a dare…" Sam said. "Actually it wasn't that bad…to be honest it was kinda hot….oh my God Carly please don't think I'm a lesbian because I'm not…"

"Oh please Sam, I know you aren't. Besides, we're both sitting here in our bras…I mean, the hormones are raging at this very moment, you can just feel them."

Sam bit her lip nervously and began to twirl her hair again.

"Hey, uh…Carly I got a question, please don't think I'm a freak or anything…but I've never told anyone this, like ever…but I wanna kiss another girl just to see what it's like…umm…would you like to try it? Just for fun, nothing more."

Carly was shocked. Although she had thought the idea of kissing another girl was rather gross, she had secretly wanted to try it as well. She looked down to hide the massive rush of blood to her face.

"Fuck…" Sam said, embarrassed. "Carly, I should have never asked you that, I am so sorry it was just a friendly thing I promise you…"

"No Sam, it's just…I mean I've kinda wanted to try it too…for the experience and that's it, ok? I'm not a lesbian either, but you're like my best friend and I know I can tell you anything."

"I know, I know Carly…so you want to do it?"

Carly took a deep breath and looked at Sam. She started to smile again.

"Bring it, ya pansy."

Sam leaned in close to Carly again, but this time going all the way. Their lips touched ever so softly at first, but Sam went slightly deeper into the kiss. Carly placed her hand on Sam's face as she expertly kissed her lips, opening and closing her mouth in a smooth technique.

"Damn, Carly…" Sam muttered through kisses. "You are _good_."

Carly blushed again and continued the steady rhythm. She was slightly alarmed when Sam started to lean her back on the bed, but didn't resist. Sam started to slip her tongue into Carly's mouth and Carly reacted by sliding hers against Sam's. They were completely girl-on-girl now as Sam ran her fingers along Carly's petite body. It was nice kissing Carly, Sam thought. Guys are too rough and rowdy, but Carly is soft and delicate…I kinda like this.

After about 10 minutes of heaving kissing, Sam finally pulled back and stared at Carly.

"You know what girl? You got some skills you sexy bitch." Sam laughed and gave Carly a hug.

"So, we're still cool right?" Carly asked seemingly anxious.

"I'm cool with it if you are Carls."

They both smiled at each other and got under the covers preparing to go to bed.

"Love ya, Sam." Carly whispered as she turned off the lights.

"Love you too girl." Sam said as she playfully punched Carly in the arm again.

"By the way, no one will ever know about this, got it? Not even Freddie." Carly said to Sam.

"Oh please Carly, that dumbass would probably have a heart attack if he found out about this…all the blood would flow to his dick leaving none for his poor little heart."

They laughed, and the two best friends fell asleep with their pinky fingers intertwined.


End file.
